My Feelings For You
by Angelique-Joy
Summary: The untold feelings for each other, in words they can't say. Maka and Soul hides their feelings, but write them in ways they can't express. Will they ever confess to each other? Or will their feelings forever be hidden?
1. Chapter 1

**My Feelings for You**

**Chapter One Maka's Feelings**

Your eyes, as red as blood.

So beautiful and mysterious.

Your lips, so kissable.

Makes me want to kiss you, over and over again.

Your hair, as white as snow.

So soft and adorable.

Your smile, so beautiful,

Even though it hides a broken heart.

Your hands holding mine, capturing my tiny hands,

In yours.

Your body, so perfect.

In every way to me.

Your personality, so random at times.

It's hard to keep up with.

Your courage, is overwhelming.

You always protect me,

Even when it means you take the blow.

You're the reason I cry,

And the reason I smile.

Soul, you're more than my weapon.

You're my best friend.

My first love.

My first crush.

My world.

Without you, I wouldn't be here.

And I wouldn't be able to say this.

I love you, Soul.

I really do.

And my love for you,

Only grows stronger.

Do you love me too, Soul?


	2. Chapter 2

**My Feelings for You**

**Chapter Two Soul's Feelings**

_My dear Maka._

_Your eyes, as green as mint._

_Filled with innocence, _

_And something I can't describe._

_Your lips, so kissable._

_Making me want to capture them in a kiss, over and over again._

_Your ash-blonde hair._

_So adorable in your pigtails._

_Your smile, so adorable,_

_It makes my heart skip a beat._

_Your hands so tiny,_

_Easy to capture in my own._

_Your personality, the opposite of my own._

_It's hard to not like you. _

_Your courage, is unbearable._

_You try to protect me,_

_Even though you are my meister._

_I always make you cry, when I protect you._

_But, I also make you smile._

_Which makes me happy._

_Maka, you're more than my meister._

_You're my best friend._

_My first true love._

_My first crush._

_My whole world._

_Without you, I don't know what I would do._

_And I wouldn't be able to say this._

_I love you, Maka._

_I really do._

_You're my other half._

_I'm half a man at best,_

_With half an arrow in my chest._

_It's true._

_And my love for you,_

_Grows stronger and stronger._

_I hope you love me too, Maka._


	3. Chapter 3

**My Feelings for You**

**Chapter Three Maka's Courage**

His snow white hair,

Tangled in my fingers.

His hands on my waist,

Holding me in place.

My clothed chest against his bare chest,

His scar showing.

I kissed his scar,

Making my way up.

Until my lips are against his.

His eyes widen,

With surprise.

I nibble on his bottom lip,

Softly.

He groans,

Smiling.

I love him,

So much.

He cups one of my cheeks,

Rubbing it softly.

I placed my hand over his.

He licks my bottom lip,

Asking for entrance.

I open shyly,

And he explores.

We fight for dominance,

Him winning automatically.

His hands run through my hair,

Unconsciously letting my hair down.

He tangles his fingers in my hair,

Pulling and tugging softly.

I whimpered softly,

Loving the feeling.

My body's reacting by its self,

And I can't control it.

He's so intoxicating,

Like a poison.

I love the way his lips fit against mine,

Like a perfect fit.

He tasted like mint and chocolate,

Like the ice cream we have in the fridge.

I felt the oxygen slipping out of my lungs,

And I needed more.

I pulled apart,

Gasping for air.

A blush was on his cheeks,

And one was on my own.

We were both gasping for air,

But, secretly happy.

That we finally had each other.


	4. Chapter 4

**My Feelings for You **

**Chapter Four Soul's Confession**

_Her cheeks colored with a light blush,_

_She smiled shyly._

_I placed a loose strand behind her ear,_

_Then I placed my hand over her cheek._

_My heart skipped a beat, _

_As I saw her smile._

_I whispered the three little words,_

_That has the most power._

"_I love you. "I whispered,_

_Rubbing my thumb on her cheek._

_Her eyes light up, _

_A big smile grew on her face._

"_I loved you ever since I first met you. _

_I was captivated by your eyes,_

_And by your bravery. _

_You had so much strength and passion for others,_

_It took my breath away._

_You smile brighter than the light of a thousand stars,_

_And you fight harder than all of us combined._

_You are braver,_

_Stronger,_

_Loving,_

_And amazing._

_Just the way you are. "I said, truthfully._

_She had tears in her eyes,_

_But she was smiling._

"_I love you too, Soul." She whispered,_

_Before silencing me with a kiss. _


	5. Chapter 5

**My Feelings for You**

**Chapter Five Maka's Definition**

"What do you think love is?" He asked,

Playing with my hair.

I was in his lap,

My back against his chest.

Feeling his heart beating.

I placed my finger on my lips.

"When I think of love,

I think of you." I said.

I feel him stiffen.

"I think of the way you make me feel safe,

Anytime I'm with you.

I think of how you always protect me,

Even when you may get hurt.

I think of how you make me laugh,

Even when I don't want to.

I think of the way you smile,

All big and crooked.

I think of our harmony,

When we fight as weapon and meister.

But, we aren't just weapon and meister anymore.

We are people,

In love with each other.

You're like winter,

Calm and collecting.

While I'm summer,

Crazy and demanding.

Without each other,

We wouldn't be able to survive.

So, it's hard to define love.

There's thousands of definitions.

But, you are one of them.

You are my definition of love. " I said.

I felt his arms around me,

Hugging me tightly.

"I love you, Soul." I whisper.

He rests his head on my shoulder.

"I love you too, Maka." He whisper,

In my ear.

I felt so calm,

So safe,

So loved,

In his arms.

And I loved it.


	6. Chapter 6

**My Feelings for You**

**Chapter Six Soul's Definition **

"_What do you think love is?" She whispered._

_My hand running through her ash-blonde hair,_

_While she played with my other hand,_

_Messing with my long nimble fingers._

_I bit my lip, _

_Deep in thought._

_A smile rises to my lips,_

_As I saw her._

"_Love is the chemistry,_

_Between two people._

_Two who fell in love,_

_With the other. _

_The harmony they share,_

_The feelings they felt,_

_The tears they've shed,_

_The smiles they've shared._

_Everything they've been through,_

_Making an effort,_

_To make the other realize they love them._

_But, all they needed to do,_

_Was just say,_

'_I love you.' _

_They just needed to find the courage,_

_To make their move." I whispered,_

_Pushing a strand of hair behind her ear._

_My hand cups her cheek,_

_Lifting her head up._

_Her beautiful mint green eyes, _

_Staring into my blood red eyes._

_With a sparkle in her eyes._

"_Love is when you feel warm inside,_

_Like hot cocoa on a cold day. _

_Filling your whole body with warmth._

_My heart warms up,_

_Whenever I see you smile._

_Lighting up my world._

_Your beautiful face, _

_I love to see._

_Every night before I go to sleep,_

_And every morning when I wake." I said, leaning in._

_Our lips inches away from each other,_

_So close but yet so far away._

"_I'm in love with you,_

_Maka._

_Truly, _

_Madly,_

_Deeply,_

_I am._

_Foolishly completely fallen,_

_And somehow you kicked all,_

_My walls in. _

_So, baby say you'll always,_

_Keep me,_

_Truly,_

_Madly,_

_Crazy, _

_Deeply_

_In love with you,_

_In love with you." I sang, closing the gap,_

_That separated our lips._

_A soft gasp left her lips,_

_As I attacked her lips._

_Fire &amp; Ice,_

_That what we are._

_The harmony, _

_Of the heat and the cold,_

_Balance._

_Barely avoiding the heat, _

_And the cold._

_But, it feels amazing._

_She pulls away,_

_Placing her small,_

_But nimble finger on my lips._

"_Fire and Ice,_

_Right, Soul?" She whispered, _

_Smiling._

_I moved her hand away, _

_Intertwining our fingers together._

_She's pounding her fist against my chest,_

_Trying to fight me off,_

_But, she knows she doesn't want me to stop._

_I pushed her down, _

_Pinning her down to the floor._

_Her hands above her head,_

_Her hair spread out across the floor, _

_Making her look like a queen._

_Beautiful,_

_Like always._

_Pecking her, _

_Teasing her._

_Small kisses on her lips,_

_Till she pouts. _

"_Please." She begs,_

_Licking her lips._

_Her grip on my hand,_

_Becomes tighter._

_A smile rises to her lips._

_She pushes herself up,_

_Pressing her lips against mine._

"_You're not about to win, Soul Eater." She whispered,_

_Holding me close._

_She bit my lip softly, _

_Taking control._

_Just like she always try to do._


End file.
